


[ART] Let's Throw Axes!

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Malcolm dual wielding the axes from his weapon collection. With a little bit of belly flash because I can't not make it slightly gratuitous.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	[ART] Let's Throw Axes!

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
